empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva
|link=User:woolva/Status legend|img_link= User:woolva/Status legend|offsettop= 02}} Re: Other Pages Yeah...though I see where that's coming from, I definitely don't see it as a priority. I'd hesitate adding it to the unitfilter simply because it already has templates embedded into templates, etc. If we add too much more some pages (those that reference the unitfilter) may not display properly due to exceeding the process limit for the wikia. I'm already worrying about that happening in the near future as we keep getting new units at a quick pace. The introduction of the golden units and Halloween units this week, for example, will add lots of entries. Nilleh 18:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Feed Images and other goal images Why did you remove the unrelesed feed images and why did you also remove some of the images of goals that have not been released? This user: 180.254.130.63. vandalized the page Coins. So, maybe you should block him. Aaron 2 20:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: the new xml... http://empire-zc.static.zgncdn.com/assets/ the rest edit according will do =) 敬子 12:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hope this is what you need =) 敬子 12:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm new the wiki and I dont know how do some things yet. But I noticed the E-War Cruiser (page) has a picture of the Support Craft. You just told me that the E-War Cruiser Picture is correct. But I am still seeing the Support Craft Picture on the E-War Cruiser's Page. ````GOP97 Ok about the E-War Cruiser. It shows up as the support craft on the page but when I click on it, it shows the correct vehicle. Weird? ````GOP97 Re: Units I'm not sure what can be done to fix the problem...Splitting into separate templates will allow one to render but not the other. The total page size will still be exceeded. I'll have to try to think of a solution. Nilleh 16:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you help me get the file 8042ac147b0a98195138670b7f3987ce:assets/game/quests/Quests_Icons_0.swf Its the latest one from 32995 also I need help as this happens http://imgair.net/i/help-1319223200.jpg and it stops working right away P.S. Can you help me get the rest of the files 'Empires & Allies updated' Updated --> http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon :Mihapro 20:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) character images yes you may upload them all swf files Are you able to download swf files as the program seems to not be downloading them at all :( help can you possibly upload and send me your HashEA.txt file thanks re: For me it cuts off after a minute of not doing anything to grab the swf's so i cant get them. Maybe i dont have the right hash file? Can you send me your HashEA.txt file please Betsy Air Boat This is the betsy air boat http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/192/betsyu.jpg/ Re:Campaign & Battle Map2 If I'm not wrong, molten terror will still be in campaign 2 . From what i see, is the continue of the episodes after the 4 villain. For the new Map,, haven really download the image yet. Hopefully all the image is out =) So for the moment only update some info 敬子 14:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Freedom Statue & other images I know that Freedom Statue is a real image and its in the settings of the swf. Also i know all the characters so let me upload them Nameing Wrong Please stop naming villians wrong i know what the actual names are so stop please did you look? Did you even look C:\Empire & Allies\assets\game\villains\Campaign02_Defeats or C:\Empire & Allies\assets\game\villains\Campaign02_Victories ? they show the correct name sorry i read them wrong then messed up i think u messed up the villains pics because ezekiel should have the arms dealers pic and the arms dealer should have ezekiels pic Reason: ezekiel has been abandoned on an island then shouldnt he have a pineapple and look damaged? (if some1 is abandoned on island then the guy cant be all relaxed, have a coin and cool looking hawaii shirt) arms dealer cant look like he was abandoned.... if he sells guns all the time then shouldnt he be rich and look rich? instead of holding some wierd pineapple and be damaged.......... 15:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Campaign What about the other character's photos?Dodo8My talk page 15:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) did you know In the screen on the war room you can see http://images.wikia.com/empiresandallies/images/c/ca/Image_70.png http://images.wikia.com/empiresandallies/images/c/c1/Image_85.png http://images.wikia.com/empiresandallies/images/c/c4/Image_84.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Postbox http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Statue & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Bull_Bear_Statue can you? can you give me the link where u find the battle map? and please let this be in a form of .swf or hash because the xml's are too long and slows my computer..... 16:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: thanks for the file 16:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: The new ones. I see there are more.Dodo8My talk page 16:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Where have the pictures of the 2nd Campaign Map and the unreleased characters been found? ````GOP97 Re: I haven't had a chance to look at the source files in a few days, and I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to or not. Today I put in long hours at work and tomorrow I need to go in again to call parents in preparations for conferences tuesday night. I have them saved on my computer at least for when I do get awhile to sit down and peruse them =P Nilleh 23:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) villains can u also post the unreleased villains file? thanks 01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) villains can you give me the file of the villains? i want it on .swf or hash because xml is a long code and it slows my computer 08:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:villains where they are uploaded? i only want these pics from .swf file on my computer and it will take me a long time to search through cache 09:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Campaign Map2 I think you are right for the New map. Do have the same feeling that they will actually do something similar as memtion by you =) Also came across something that may be a new string key 敬子 10:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New campaign acces Look at this! Found it while I had a bug ! Huge Discovery! Dodo8My talk page 11:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: :) Your welcome.Dodo8My talk page 13:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure exactly what you are asking..but for now I'd just add them to the main unitlist template. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to go through and update/double check everything...tomorrow I'll be at work about 10 hours, tuesday 14 hours, wednesday-friday about 9 hours and next saturday 15 hours. Then things will letup a bit again (I hope) until thanksgiving. Nilleh 02:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) unlocks some of the contract unlocks for the whack to the future are cheaper than it says on the page my contract for 2 elite was 27 and the zumwalt was 28 i think NeGxsniper 15:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) NeGxsniper Your welcome Your welcome. ^_^ I was trying to fix the table that i just edited. Teratorn43906 {Backyard Monsters Wiki} 03:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) re: disgusting the kai tana page comment section is filled with disgusting comments about f**king her and her being sexy it is disgusting and perverted is it possible to make it only registered users can comment there i am saying this because it is unnessecary to put the comment there NeGxsniper 17:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: If you look in file Buildables_Icons_0.swf it clearly shows the file Jack O Lantern as an unrelesed part JS When editing pages via source, is HTML permitted? Also, does PHP and javascript work too? --Mandarinpenguin 23:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Who who changed the elite fleet week and deleted the picture that's the one from the pop up thing in gamd it was release yesterday and is 17 days long meaning it will end on the 16th of november NeGxsniper 07:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) My Talk Page Please next time dont edit my talk page thanks B?? What's the Part code for the Map used in Searching the Seven Seas?Dodo8My talk page 16:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC)